Observador
by Airlia Black
Summary: Y porque un buen observador es capaz de adivinar lo que sigue sólo si ya ha observado antes, por eso Salazar Slytherin sabe que ella doblará en el siguiente pilar y que se convertirá en caricias, en un cuerpo que gime y en sudor evaporándose en la noche.
1. Observador

Caminan en silencio, como dos siluetas que parecen confundirse entre las oscuras columnas del tercer piso. Ninguno habla, esperando que sea el otro el que rompa esa inquietante impasibilidad en el aire. Caminan con ese ritmo tan característico suyo, imperturbable, pero tenso. Cualquiera pensaría en una hermosa y pálida reina seguida de su leal vasallo.

Pero ellos no son cualquiera.

No.

Sólo un buen observador es capaz de leer el _verdadero_ ritmo de sus pasos.

Sólo un buen observador es capaz de interpretar los centímetros que separan el roce de sus manos y la altura del cuerpo varonil acercándose a ella casi con desesperación.

Sí. Sólo un buen observador es capaz de ver, oír y hasta _sentir_ como ella se cautiva con la profundidad de la voz grave, haciéndola estremecer bajo el vestido.

Y sí. Sólo un buen observador es capaz de contemplar en _silencio_ como los ásperos labios se acercan hasta el pálido cuello para murmurar con voz grave y vibrante aquello que ella no escucha, pero que sabe que la deshace, la humedece y la activa.

Y porque un buen observador es capaz de vislumbrarlo que sigue _sólo_ si ya ha observado antes, por eso Salazar Slytherin _sabe_ que ella doblará en el siguiente pilar y que se convertirá en caricias, en un cuerpo que gime y en sudor evaporándose en el frío de la noche.

Y porque también sabe que no es él quien por quien se eleva, que no es él por quien se desvela. Es ese contacto invasivo y dominante que de sólo imaginarlo le hace apretar las manos hasta enterrarse las uñas y hacerlas sangrar. Es esa osadía y esa estúpida bravura que emergen casi con violencia del duelista las que le hacen perder la cabeza y olvidar cualquier acto de fría racionalidad y simplemente atacar como una serpiente. Siente y oye los sonidos del fuego y la traición, casi en un acto macabro de masoquismo. Y luego los vuelve a observar, caminando con cierta incertidumbre y lanzando miradas angustiadas, llenas de culpabilidad.

Y al igual que otras noches sabe que el león la dejará en la torre, que ella subirá las escaleras y que dejará caer sus ropas para extinguir el fuego que la quema viva para que su aliento gélido la arrastre a lo más profundo de un océano inmortal e impasible y así ahogar el dolor del recuerdo en aguas llenas de veneno.

Y al igual que otras noches, la serpiente subirá a la torre y como un buen observador recordará en silencio lo que observa, oye y siente.

Sobre todo, lo que _siente_.


	2. Necesidad

Necesitaba verlo.

Se ahogaba en esas llamas de pasión incontrolada. Se _asfixiaba_.

Como en un delirio febril sus prodigiosos pensamientos volaban inevitablemente hasta un sol abrasador antes de precipitarse de golpe, incinerados hasta el suelo.

Y eso que quedaba, esa imperceptible y efímera ceniza suspendida en algún rincón de su juicio, _eso_ era ella.

Por eso necesitaba verlo. Era tanta la fragilidad de su mente que solo la fría calma de la serpiente podría enlazar pulcramente los elaborados pensamientos que yacían bajo el velo silente de la agonía. Lejos del fuego que la consumía y empequeñecía su orgullo hasta olvidarse de sí misma.

 _Urgencia. Desesperación._

Así es como se siente. Desesperada por hallarse a sí misma, atrapada entre el sentimiento de culpa y la libertad de esas noches encubiertas bajo la cálida luz de las estrellas. Furiosa por negarse a ignorar el rugido del león que la asecha y la busca entre las pálidas columnas del corredor. Angustiada ante la humillación de sentirse disminuida. Y también es feliz.

Es feliz en esos íntimos segundos de infidelidad. Feliz de poder despojarse, aunque sea solo un instante, del flujo de ideas y pensamientos que fluyen sin descanso por su mente, justo antes de que las llamas la abracen y el remordimiento ocupe cada lugar de su alma.

Por eso Rowena necesitaba verlo desesperadamente. Sólo la imperturbable serenidad del pura sangre sería capaz de dar algún orden exacto, alguna lógica o razonamiento milagroso que le permitiera encontrar el sentido en ese contradictorio infinito que ahora es su mente.

Aunque sea sólo esa noche. O todas las noches.


	3. Sol de invierno

No puede evitarlo.

Ve la tela vaporosa mezclándose con la brisa del viento. Y como un río que fluye tras la sequía de verano, así es como su corazón la siente.

Primero sus labios aterciopelados, como una rosa. Luego sus manos blancas y heladas y su cabello negro mezclándose con el sol de invierno. Sus ojos. De un azul oscuro, brillante y vivo, pero que penetra con tanta agudeza que siente desnudo.

Y luego escucha su voz. Baja y serena, repitiéndose a sí misma algún párrafo de algún libro olvidado que solo ella conoce.

Duda, pero no puede evitarlo. Definitivamente no puede.

Es que es el ángulo en que se inclina su cabeza hacia un lado o tal vez la forma en la que el vapor matutino escapa de sus labios. O tal vez es la luz de la mañana, blanca y brillante la que ilumina su imagen de forma irreal.

Así que avanza de decididamente y la acaricia. Recorre sus brazos, su cuello, y pierde todo rastro de cordura. Se transforma. Siente como Rowena se resiste y protesta pero ya no es importante. La empuja contra una pared y la besa con pasión. Ella gime y lo muerde pero se somete ante el dominio del león, como una presa resignada.

El lo sabe. Sabe que algo se ha roto entre ellos y que no puede repararse. Es irremediable.

Terminan rápido. Sólo oye la respiración entrecortada y pecho subiendo y bajando velozmente. Ve como ella se acomoda el vestido y recoge sus libros apresuradamente antes de irse sin voltear. Sabe que esta llorando, pero no hace nada por consolarla.

Y es que por más que se prometa no volver a hacerlo, no puede evitar amarla.


End file.
